


Nightmares and Robes

by lilnaugrim



Series: Major and His Corporal [Series] [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was having nightmares and Klinger helps alleviate the pain. Charles is grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Robes

Nightmares. It was always nightmares that bothered Charles while he slept; it was 1952 during the Korean War. He was placed at the 4077th M*A*S*H unit, he loathed every moment he was here. Being here not only chipped his nails but induced nightmares which he'd never had the pleasure of seeing before. He was constantly tormented by the scenes in his mind; it's not that they were fake, but that they were real. He relived every moment in surgery but where things went wrong, the patient waking in the middle while his entire belly was opened up, accidentally sawing off more than just a foot during amputation, sticking people with needles that didn't need it. It was driving him utterly mad.

Charles woke with a start one night nearing autumn, usually his favorite time of the year back home where all the foliage came to bloom. This autumn was different; it was much more treacherous in his mind, it was as if winter were the blackest hole you'd seen and everything was being sucked into it uncontrollably. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, cursing himself, Winchester's did not sweat, occasionally perspired but not from a nightmare. In fact, Winchester's weren't supposed to be tormented by falsehoods their minds created. He cursed himself tenfold as he sat up in the darkness, his bunkmates still fast asleep. Hunnicutt was on his back looking much like a corpse, but after twenty seven hours of surgery; who wouldn't be? Charles, that's who wouldn't. He looked over to Hawkeye who sighed deeply in his sleep, on his stomach with one arm and leg hanging off the side and drooling on his pillow.

"Damn this traitorous night," Charles whispered to himself and grabbed his robe off the chair to don over his thin green tee-shirt and shorts. He grabbed his shower things and headed off towards the shower; perhaps a cold bucket of ice would wake him from this never ending nightmare.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Klinger's voice rang towards him as Charles stopped mid-tracks, dropping his razor.

"Klinger, it is I, would you please let me pass?!" Charles asked through gritted teeth.

"Major?" Klinger asked, lowering his gun to come closer to see him better, "what are you doing up so late? You just came out of a day's worth of surgery; you're supposed to be dead on your feet!" Klinger said but Charles held up a hand to him, feeling sick from the choice of words.

"Please," he started, "do not use such assimiles…" Charles told him, hand covering his chest instead in hopes to stave off whatever might want to come up.

"Oh…I'm sorry Major," Klinger apologized to him, "I realize surgery must be hard enough, to have to do that and eat at the mess must be pretty hard on the stomach sometimes, huh?" he asked, Charles grumbled at him and left him to find the showers in the dark.

Charles quickly stripped and stepped into the showers; he pulled the cord and out streamed thankfully cold water onto his head and down his practically hairless body. He found safe haven in the waterfall of water and let out tears, he felt worn to the bone and unstable. He knew this could happen to anyone but he'd be damned that it happened to him. He did his best not to think of the memories and the falsities as he continued to let the water pour over him.

"Hey Major, you forgot your—oh," Klinger went into the showers, Charles quickly turned his head away and tried to rub his face of the spray.

"Thank you Klinger, just leave it here," he answered quietly and tried to make it like he'd gotten soap in his eye but Klinger was no fool.

"Hey, are you alright?" Klinger had to ask, coming forward to set the razor on the tray as he put his gun down and leaned it against the wall near the door. He took off his helmet too. Charles had to look Klinger over, the Corporal was wearing a beautiful black sheik evening gown accompanied with silver strapped heals and a silver silken neckerchief with faint flowered print on it.

"I—I'm fine Klinger, please, just let me alone," Charles begged him, he was leaning against the wall of the shower to hide himself best he could, not that he was ashamed to be naked but that he was ashamed that Max see him like this. Over the years he'd grown fond of the lunatic, perhaps fonder than he should have.

"Listen, I get it, alright? This place is terrible for sanity and you're not the first one it's taken, understand?" Max tried to help him, he did regard him as a friend after all; perhaps a pompous friend, but a friend nonetheless.

"Do you not understand Max?!" Charles yelled at him, face reddening with tears and embarrassment, "this isn't supposed to happen to me!" he continued pointing at himself in desperation, "I'm a Winchester damnit! This doesn't happen to us!" he looked away again and ran his hand through what hair he had. Klinger was angered at the fact Charles always thought of himself as above everyone else but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was just because of his upbringing; Charles didn't know anything different.

"Look, I'm sorry Major, like it or not, you are like the rest of us and this is proof that you are no better or worse than the rest of us," he told him, trying not to be too harsh on him. Charles looked up at him again with an equally angered look.

"How dare you!" he growled, "how dare you insult me! First you come in here and berate me and now, now you insult me!" he had shut the water off a long while ago. Klinger wasn't too fond of the way that Charles was looking at him, he was sure that he was going to get stoned if he stayed any longer. "Are you still here?!" Charles yelled at him, he looked like an animal.

"Just leaving sir," Klinger nodded with a concerned smile as he picked up his helmet and gun and quickly left the showers. Charles blinked after the door closed, he felt awful for yelling at Klinger, he knew the man was only trying to help. Charles cried at himself and clunked his head down on his arm that he had laying on the wall of the shower. He let the tears loose and felt sorry for himself as long as he could. Eventually, he did get around to washing up, he felt a little better now that he'd spent a good half hour crying to himself. It was the first time he'd ever done something like that before and it gave him solace to know he could come here…mostly, undisturbed and let his feelings go.

The more Charles washed himself up the more he thought about Max, it was not the first time he'd caught himself staring at the man, he couldn't help it with the way Klinger dressed but he knew he wasn't the only one. He tried to keep the water as cold as he could to erase stimulus from his body, he didn't quite like the way his body reacted to thinking about Klinger in his nurses outfit; the white pencil skirt tight around his waist and hips, the starched white hat clipped into his hair, it was too much for Charles. He groaned and punched at the wall of the shower and shut the water off. He ran his hand through his wet hair and quickly got out to dry himself off as quick as he could and put his sleep clothes back on and then his soft, plush blue robe. He had to apologize to Klinger.

Charles walked around the compound trying to find his friend, it was difficult in the darkness but he could hear a voice in the distance near the mess hall, he was sure it was Klinger. He neared the grumbling voice and stopped the listen for a moment. 

"At least I know he's human but geeze! He could show it like the rest of us every now and then! It isn't going to kill him!" Klinger seemed to be grumbling about what happened earlier and so Charles chose to step out of the darkness and clear his throat. Klinger jumped up on his heels and pointed his gun towards Charles, it was becoming lighter so this time, Klinger could see the man a little better.

"Oh, it's you 'all high and mighty', you may pass," Klinger told him, giving a mock bow as he pointed towards the Swamp.

"I…" Charles started, he could feel the hurt in Klinger's words, "I am sorry Max," Charles said thoughtfully, Klinger stopped to look at him in the darkness.

"Gee, I'm sorry too Major, I know you're hurting, I didn't mean to make it worse," Klinger told him, Charles stepped closer to him, now only two feet from his friend.

"I know, I—I realize that and so I am very sorry," Charles nodded. Klinger nodded back and went to reply but Charles couldn't help himself, he pushed forward to hook his hand around Klinger's neck and pull him forward into a rough kiss. When Klinger didn't push him away, Charles tilted his head to better suck at his lips and move between Klinger's. "I—I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Charles quickly pulled himself away in complete embarrassment this time. He went to turn away to go back to the Swamp but Klinger stopped him, Charles turned around just as Max threw his arms around the Major and brought him back in a kiss. Charles quickly embraced him back, tilting his head once again to get the best purchase he could on the smaller man. Klinger moaned quietly as the pair backed into a pole of the mess tent. Charles gently eased his leg between Klinger's to get some friction between the two of them as his hands went from Klinger's shoulder blades down to his ass to grip him tight.

"Major!" Max whispered at the grab, it'd caused him to jerk forward on Charles's leg, grinding his groin against the firmly placed leg. Charles didn't reply but kissed him again, this time he was able to lick Max's mouth open with permission. Max moaned again at the constant stimulation from Charles's kneading hands, the grinding of hips and Charles's slick tongue. Charles was inching the dress up little by little with his fingers until he could really press himself against the stunned Corporal. Charles couldn't help it when his fingers finally touched skin of Max's thigh, he let out a moan and pressed harder.

"Please," Charles said, hiking the dress just a little higher so he could really grip Max's soft backside, "call me Charles," he said, kissing his friend again. Max nodded, the pair jumped when the pole they were leaning on creaked and threatened to break under the strain of them.

"We should—I mean, I get off duty in five minutes Charles—have to wait until my replacement comes," Max said to him softly when they backed away from the pole and Charles let the dress down.

"Alright, alright," Charles nodded, keeping his hands at the small of Klinger's back.

"Gee Major—I mean Charles, I didn't realize your hands were so large," Klinger looked up at him through his lashes. Charles grinned at him before he cleared his throat.

"Shall I wait in the supply tent?" Charles asked, bending to kiss at Max's neck.

"I—I—" Max tried to speak but Charles had found a weak spot, Max moaned again and tightened his hold around Charles's shoulders to pull himself closer to his new partner.

"Klinger?" someone yelled across the compound, looking for his replacement. Charles immediately let go of Klinger and started to walk casually towards supply, nodding to Klinger's replacement as he shuffled himself into supply and did his best to wait and keep his composure; it was unbecoming of a Winchester to jump so frivolously like he'd done. He was becoming impatient with the waiting as he paced between the shelving units, minutes passed and he growled. 

"Oh Charles?" Klinger's voice rang out as he opened the door; Charles perked up and peeked around the corner to smile at Klinger who'd grabbed a fanciful white feathered hat, a fan, and a pair of gloves. "I'm sorry I took so long Charles," Klinger came forward; Charles beckoned him around the corner with a small smile. Klinger followed orders and sashayed around the corner where Charles quickly grabbed him, the centripetal force send them flying in a circle, Max had to giggle at being dipped after they'd spun, Charles brought him back up to bring their lips together again in lustful bliss.

Charles pressed Klinger against the shelving unit and ground their hips together again, his robe had come undone, they were only between a thin dress and boxer shorts. Max moaned again and gripped at the plush blue robe of the Major. The fan and hat were dropped when Charles slipped down to grip at Max's lovely ass once more. Charles didn't wait so long this time, he pulled the dress up to expose Max as they fenced their tongues and sucked on each other. Hot breaths and moans, he was sure they could be heard outside the room but he honestly didn't care at this moment. Hiking the dress up over Max's plump bum revealed the corporal wasn't wearing any underwear at this moment.

"Wanted…to make it easy," Max tried to explain between kisses, Charles nodded and continued to French him as he hiked the dress above the hips and pulled Max closer to him; pressing their hips together as he started to rut against him. Klinger wasn't sure just how far he could go with Charles, he was almost afraid to remove his hands from the broad shoulders but he risked a hand. He first cupped at Charles's cheek and then ran it down Charles's neck and then down his front to eventually slip it between the two men. Charles ceased his hips when Max's hand slipped into his shorts to grip him. Max whispered his name at the contact of hand against hot erection. Max let the shorts fall down as he strayed his kisses to Charles's neck, the surgeon was breathing heavily at the prospects. Max wasn't normally the one to go down but he felt obligated to the Major and quickly knelt in front of him to do what he'd never done before.

"Max!" Charles gasped loudly at the sudden warmth around his erection; Klinger had taken him in all in one swoop. Charles was well hung as Max expected he might be with his breeding and all, but he wasn't a monster compared to a few people he'd seen before. He made quick work of the Major, Charles had to brace one hand on the shelf while the other threaded into Max's thick hair. Klinger did his best not to gag so loudly, he fondled Charles's balls to preoccupy him while he pleasured his new partner. Max couldn't help a small smile when Charles started to move his hips a little, feeling more comfortable now and needy. It really wasn't much longer until Charles ejaculated, Max didn't mind the shortness since he knew full well what this camp did to everyone here. Charles made little noises, gasps and grunts when he let go, he held Max close to him, Max wasn't as fond of that and tried to push away so he could at least breathe. Max finally won out with a hard push and quickly pulled away to cough and take in some clean air before he swallowed the creamed liquid. Charles was panting above him with his eyes shut, he looked peaceful as Max brought his boxer shorts back up and patted the Major's hip.

"How was that?" Max asked when he stood up, his own erection still very apparent under his black dress which had fallen back down as he stood up. Max worked his way into Charles's arms again and kissed Charles gently at the edge of his lips.

"Fine," Charles finally responded quietly, opening his eyes to look down at Max, "just fine," he smiled gently, he wrapped his arms around Klinger and sighed contently before welcoming Max's kisses once more. "I am sorry, I cannot oblige you in the same way, but there is some Vaseline here…" Charles said between kisses, Max looked up where the Major was looking and grinned.

Soon they were positioned, Max's back to Charles's front as the dress was lifted once more and Max leaned into Charles's hold as the Major lubed him up quickly and started to jerk him off, holding him tightly as Max melted in his arms.

"Major! Your hands! They're so soft!" he exclaimed quietly, head leaning back on Charles's shoulder as Charles kissed at his neck, hitting that spot again. Charles acknowledged the compliment and continued, he alternated between hard and slow, and fast and a little bit lighter to keep friction. Max's legs started to give out and the next thing he knew, they were on the floor and he was on Charles's lap, Charles still jerking him off like a king. Max was the one panting now, biting his lip at the stimulation.

"Can—can I turn?" Max asked, he wanted to turn so he could kiss Charles easier.

"I suppose," Charles answered, he stopped jerking him off and let Max move to straddle his hips and immediately bend down to kiss the Major again, bracing against the shelf and leaning into his hand as he started to buck into Charles's hand. Max was mumbling things about Charles's hands and how good they felt and why he never noticed how beautiful they were before. It was the same for him; he didn't last much longer than Charles had, just as he ejaculated he suddenly felt bad for wanting to face Charles; it got on his shirt which was quite obvious but for a few moments; he couldn't care. Klinger just held onto Charles's shoulders just after he released, he felt entirely worn down by the night and frankly, thankful about it. If Charles minded his dirtied shirt or Max clinging onto him, he didn't say it. Max almost fell asleep in Charles's arms, dress still hiked up high but he was softening now, he could feel the soft plushness of Charles's robe, it felt better than silk against his bare skin. Charles was the first to speak up.

"I should return to the swamp to not arouse suspicion," he said softly, nuzzling his nose into Klinger's neck before kissing him again. Klinger nodded but didn't move.

"Yeah…suspicion," he whispered back, he liked the feeling of Charles's hands on his hips.

"Come on, up," Charles patted Max's hips, Max groaned in return but got up to get off Charles's lap and sit on his own bum.

"Charles? Do you think we could ever do this again?" he had to know where Charles stood on this issue. Charles looked up at him in the dark, he was thinking.

"Perhaps Corporal, for now, shoo," Charles waved at him to leave.

"Oh, I see how it is! You use me for the night huh? Well I hope your nightmares come back!" Klinger growled at him, he wasn't the kind of man to feel comfortable with a one-night stand, it made his stomach upset just thinking about it.

"Klinger, that's not—" Charles started, realizing he didn't say the right thing, but the angered Corporal was already up and dusting his dress off before he stormed out, heels clicking angrily.

It was a few days since their night time romance, Charles had never slept so soundly before and he wanted to show his appreciation and the fact that he was actually open for more; he liked Klinger far more than he should have. Charles decided to get him a gift; he found a beautiful red plush robe that he knew Klinger would enjoy. It was feminine, with flowered print but still quite plush. Charles put a dash of his aftershave oil on the collar of the robe to make it smell like him knowing that Klinger would appreciate it. He had it wrapped in a lovely box and tied with a ribbon bow. He wrote a note about his nightmares dissipating after their fateful night and expressed how he'd enjoy another night of similar activities. He slipped it into Klinger's tent during the night and smiled inwardly to his friend the next day when Klinger came from the showers, proudly wearing his new robe.


End file.
